Unbreakable Bonds
by TheEliteLabRatsLover
Summary: Oliver knew that things had changed when he had returned home. For one thing, his little sister was now almost an adult. Everything had simply changed. Except there was one thing that hadn't. And he would be forever grateful for that. He and his sister had a bond; one that would never break.


**Hi-dy, hi hi! :D How have you all been!? I've been great! Not that you'd probably care...but just throwing that out there. ;) So, first off about the story, I absolutely _adore_ Thea and Oliver's relationship! Seriously, it's the best! What do you guys think? I could honestly see this happening, and just _had_ to jot it down. ;) So I really hope that you like it! Please let me know what you thought with a review! Have an awesome day! :) ****Also, I just wanted to throw this out there; I'm always accepting prompts! You've got it, I'll write it. ;) As long as it isn't; Slash and above M. Otherwise, I'm pretty cool. ;P And I'll also do my very best to write it; it'll go to the very top of my priority list. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own no part of this.**

* * *

Oliver jerked awake, preparing for an attack, but then suddenly realized that he was just in his room, in their family home, in the middle of the night. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he sat on the edge of the bed, trying to calm his racing heart down and remember what had woke him up like that.

He suddenly heard a quiet sound, almost like a whimper, and before he could react to it, an agonizing scream ripped through the air from the room next to him, and in a heart stopping moment, he realized that it was _Thea's_ scream.

He was up and out of his room before he even realized it.

He shoved open the door, fearing the worst, but then saw Thea in her bed; the covers in a tangled mess, some on the floor and the others on the bottom of the bed as she kicked at it, sweat glistening on her forehead as she struggled against an invisible force.

For a moment he was relieved, until that same heart wrenching scream tore from her lips, before she whimpered and shrunk in on herself. He ran over to her side, and gently tried to shake her shoulder, but she jerked away and whimpered.

"Thea...hey, Thea, it's all right. It's just me. It's okay," He soothed, but she only continued to whimper in her sleep with tears streaming down her cheeks, and he found the sound and sight to be heart-breaking. She jerked again from something in her nightmare, and Oliver knew he needed to wake her up to stop her suffering.

"Thea, come on," He urged as he shook her shoulder a little more forcefully than before, even though he didn't want to, he knew that he needed to in order for her to wake up. She suddenly jerked awake and threw out a hand blindly at him in self-defense.

He dodged it with ease, and watched with worried eyes as she backed away rapidly, eyes glazed over; seeing but not quite _understanding_ what she was seeing. Her eyes were wide and unfocused as her eyes darted to the door and back, as if she was trying to think of a way to escape.

He furrowed his brows, confused and worried as to why she was acting this way. He gently and slowly reached out a hand towards her, and his jaw clenched when she eyed his hand with fear. "Thea, it's okay. It's me; Oliver." He said, and a hint of recognition flashed across her face.

"O-Ollie?" She asked, voice tiny and broken. He swallowed hard and nodded; causing her to slump slightly in relief.

"Yeah, it's me, Thea." He said and more tears streamed down her cheeks,

"Ollie," She said, before she all but flung herself into his arms; holding onto him with a death grip. He was stunned for only a moment, because seriously, why was she acting like this? But then he regained his senses and was holding her with equal strength. She sobbed quietly into his shoulder, and he felt his jaw clench in anger.

What could have been in that dream that had bothered her so much?

...

They stayed that way for about a half an hour, before she sniffed and pulled away; rubbing the tears away from her eyes. He watched her as she tried to compose herself, before reaching a careful hand out and placing it gently on her shoulder.

"Thea, are you okay?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for that," She said, trying to be strong in front of him. He sighed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and she shook her head quickly and vehemently as her whole body still trembled with leftover fear.

"No. No, I'm fine. Just another nightmare, that's all. It's not a big deal." She claimed and he sighed again.

"Thea, you were screaming. I think that qualifies it for a big deal." He said.

"You never tell me, so why should I tell you?" She snapped, but instantly looked remorseful. He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"No, that's fine. I deserved that." He said and she looked down. "So, you don't want to talk about it?" He asked, hating the fact that his little sister was apparently dealing with nightmares.

He knew that she needed to get it off her chest, because he knew how bad it was to keep it to yourself; ever though that's what he always did. And he hated the fact that she did the same thing, too.

"Look, Oliver," She began firmly, but not unkindly, and he was slightly taken aback by the maturity in her voice. "We both have things that we don't like to share, apparently. I mean, bad things happened with you on the island, but bad things happened to me, too, while you were gone. Let's just leave it at that," She said, a dark and empty look filling her eyes.

He nodded with a swallow. She was right. But he just feared what _exactly_ had happened to her while he was gone.

"Okay, that's fair. But do you...do you want me to stay? Like we did when you were little and couldn't sleep?" He asked, and a smile slowly spread onto her lips at the memory.

The same happened with him, as he thought back to the times when he had stumbled upon her in the living room, or when she would come to him in the middle of the night and they would watch game shows and see if they could guess it right, while eating ice cream.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I would love that, Ollie." She said, and that's how Raiza had found them in the morning; each on the couch, fast asleep, Oliver's arm around Thea's shoulder as she had her cheek resting against his chest, an empty pint of peppermint and chocolate ice cream on the table in front of them, with the TV playing some game show quietly.

She didn't have the heart to wake them. So she decided to just leave them, because after all they must have had a rough night in order for this to happen.

She was just glad that they could both sleep after the past few months. She smiled and left the room, leaving them both sleeping peacefully. She had been hoping that they could mend their relationship after he had come back, because after all.

The bond between a brother and sister is unbreakable.

* * *

 **Well? What did you think? Short but sweet, right? Thanks for reading and as always; please leave a review! :)**


End file.
